


Ashen Waste

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [10]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Major Character Injury, Other, Serious Injuries, Temporary Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while in Brooklyn, Vince, Evan and Jeff discover more than just slender man. (Takes place after Land Of Ashen Waste)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: oh goody goody, another fan fiction. Prewritten once again. I'm working on, what, 12 different fanfictions right now? I guess I like not having time to do anything in life xD  
Anyway, Everymanhybrid confuses me to no end because the plot is difficult to figure out and I must have re watched it 15 literal times at this point. Don't worry, as stated in my other HYBRID fic I'll just re watch the entire series again until I get it. Anyway, this takes place during the Land Of Ashen Waste but instead of just finding slender man, they find ZAMBIES!!!! :0 may or may not add ships into it later. Anyway, please leave kudos and constructive criticism!!!! :) //

Chapter One: Ashen Waste

"Evan, no!"

Too late.

He had went at the thing with the bat, but instead of being able to hit it, it suddenly disappeared. Vinny and Jeff couldn't understand what had happened; it looked like Evan and slender were staring at each other for a moment, and then just as the bat would have hit him, he wasn't there anymore. They watched as the now disoriented Evan swung the bat aimlessly, gurgling and falling to the ground in a bloody mess of confusion.

"Did I kill it?"

No, Evan, you didn't kill it.

Jeff and Vin hurriedly dragged him back to the car, Evan coughing and spitting blood everywhere in the process. They shoved him in the back of the car, Evan still in the process of smearing the red, sticky liquid everywhere. 

"We- we need to get him t-to a doctor!" Jeff snapped, hurriedly jumping into the passenger seat and pointing the camera back at Evan.

"I know, I know," Vinny started up the car. He sounded preoccupied with other thoughts than getting Evan to the neared hospital. 

Jeff continued muttering about doctors and hospitals, and asking what time it was, and calling the police. "I really wish you had a clock on this thing," he growled, pointing to the dashboard of the car. "We're going to have to get a report."

Still a coughing, blood mess, Evan spoke. "You know what guys? I think I'm going to be okay."

Yeah, right.

After driving for a while,(and being unable to gun it on slender) and Evan calming down and most likely falling asleep, Jeff looked over to Vin. Vinny had tired eyes and stared at the seemingly endless road. 

"We should stop somewhere and get something to eat."

Vinny looked over at Jeff and nodded. It's not like they had any idea where they were, but they could find a map somewhere or ask the locals in the morning.

Eventually, after some driving, they did manage to reach an unfamiliar town. It was dark, and the street lights flickered and threatened to burst at any moment. They had probably seen it on the way, but had forgotten it's existence. They weren't completely lost.

Vinny found a small gas station opened 24 hours, and decided stop. Jeff got out of the car, setting the camera on the seat. Vin looked back at Evan, who was sleeping on the backseat and decided not to say anything. He slowly exited the car, and walked with Jeff in the highly lit store. There were only one car in the parking lot, presumably the person who was at the cash register. She was a young woman, brown curly hair and crystal green eyes. She smiled lightly as they walked in, and Jeff ignored this notion, but Vinny smiled back. It was the nice thing to do, anyway.

They ended up grabbing some water, a few snacks and Evans favorite, gummy worms and Doritos. They paid at the register (in which Vinny was almost positive that she smiled at him specifically) and was about to walk out when she spoke.

"Have you guys seen anyone around?"

They looked back and shook their heads. "No. Why?"

"I mean, just at this time of night there's usually a lot of people here, mostly teenagers, and... It's just weird."

"Sorry but we haven't been here for long, either. We're just passing through."

The woman frowned for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, alright. Sorry, have a good night."

Vinny waved at her with a smile and walked back out to the car, where Evan was now sitting up with an entire package of tissues on his face, whipping up the blood. 

"What are we doing here?" He asked groggily. "I wanna go back to Jeffs house and play Bioshock."

Jeff and Vin both smiled a bit. After all this, he still wants to go home and play video games. Typical Evan.

Jeff tossed back a water bottle m, Doritos and gunmy worms for Evan who caught the bottle in his free hand and let the others fall to the ground of the car. He grinned and gave Jeff a pat on the shoulder and thanked him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"Wake up, sunshine" Vinny smacked Evans knee. 

Evan grunted and rolled over on the floor.

They had made it back to Jeffs house at around six am, just as the sun started to rise. Alex was asleep in his room, have it being Saturday and there was no school. They tried to slip in quietly as to not wake him, but the dog barked and he was awoken anyway. 

So, Evan and Jeff made their way to the basement and despite Evan's want to play video games, he passed out in the floor with food in his hand. Jeff had went to the couch in hopes to stay up for a while, just to make sure Alex wouldn't go anywhere, but also ended up passing out on the couch in the middle of a game. After a while of talking, Alex had went back upstairs to go to bed and Vinny uploaded the footage to YouTube. They still got no information out of that entire trip, and even had Evan get injured in the process.

XxxxxxxxxX 

As Evan rolled back onto the floor, Vinny sighed and growled. "come on, guys. There's something on tv."

He switched the tv on, where a large, loud beep protruded through the speakers even if muted. 

"Warning: please advise. All people are to stay in their home, closing and locking all doors and windows. If necessity calls, please get at least two weeks of food and water for all residences of your home."

The loud beeps and the news man had caught Jeff's sleepy attention, as he rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch. "Wait a second, what?"

"....outbreak of what scientists are calling unexplainable, as it turns people into mindless beings who only have one idea: eating. They eat anything that moves and breathes, sometimes eating each other. Everything is supposedly dead except the brain, calling this some sort of Ebola. The only way to get rid of this virus is to cut off the brain from the body ...."

Jeff, who had stood up and stared at the screen wide eyed, had caught Evans attention as well. He had stood up and yawned, looking at the tv with some sort of sleepy interest.

"Oh, ahah, Vinny nice try, but whatever VHS bullshit you used isn't going to convince me there's a zombie apocalypse."

Vinny hit guide on the box to show the TV listings.

All news.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Umhm."

Jeff turned around to Evan, still shock on his face. "Evan, I don't think-"

"GUYS! TURN ON THE TV!"

Alex yelled as he ran quickly down the stairs. "TURN IT ON!"

"It's on!" Vinny pointed to the TV. "W-we see it too."

Alex looked at Jeff and Evan and opened his arms. "What the f-fuck is this supposed to mean?"

Evan laughed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, so everyone's in on this then? Why don't I just go outside and prove you all wrong?" Evan growled,. Pushing Jeff out of the way and headed for the stairs. "No, Evan this isn't a joke! We have to stay-"

It was too late. Evan had opened the door to a huge whiff of confusion. People were running down the street, getting into cars and lugging cases of food around like mad men. There was blood in the road, and even dogs and cats running loose. Evan had to stare at it for a minute before closing the door and walking slowly back down the stairs and standing in front of them, hands on his hips and an angry smile on his face.

"It's been less than ten hours. Everything was diddly fucking do last night. How, did things change, like this, in less than ten fucking hours." 

Vinny looked at Jeff. "I...I don't..."

"This shit," Evan continued, "doesn't happen in real life. This isn't supposed to happen. This can't be."

Vin ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the couch. "Evan, we met slender man. I think this isn't far out of our territory."

Evan growled and took his knife from his pocket. "Really, vin? Do you see what's out there? Do you KNOW what's going on? Slender man was one thing, Jeffs girlfriend was one thing, Alex being all fucking weird was one thing, but this is too...." 

Alex frowned and sat down on the floor, next to the staircase, and leaned on it. He looked down at the small dog in his arms and petted her behind her ears. Jeff sat down eventually aswell, leaving only Evan standing with the knife in his hand.

"What are we going to do!?"

"Wait." Vinny frowned. "We wait. There's no way the government and the military are going to let this spread. We wait."

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sighs  
God damn it my programming teacher gave me another project. I'm probably not going to do it and get a literal 0 for the quarter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this though, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Sorry if everything seems a little slow, it'll get badass later (because I'm pretty sure HABIT likes killing zombies) so yeah, read on rabbits, and enjoy oxoxo//

 

Chapter Two: Centralia

"Alex, grab your dog and pack a bag. We have to get out of here."

"My folks will get mad, you know how they are."

Vinny looked at Alex with a saddened expression. Jeff and Alex were brothers, and their parents have been dead for a long time now. Even before the dead started walking, that is. He knew that, with everything going on, it was only natural for him to find a comfort in the thought his parents were still alive and well. He had done this before and even pretended to talk to them sometimes. But Vinny decided to go along with it, to make the sixteen year old feel better for awhile.

"Jeff already talked to them, Alex, it'll be okay."

Alex knew he didn't. 

Instead, he picked up his dog and ran quickly to his room, gathering together everything he would need. They needed to move.

Vinny walked back into the kitchen to see Jeff with a duffel bag in hand, packing various food items into it. Most were non-perishables, like chips, candy, cereals, cans, whatever they could find in Jeffs house. Vinny looked around and saw Evan, knives in hand, packing them furiously into his book bag and even putting some in various pockets and holsters that were on him. Evan seemed like the kind of guy that would be so great in any type of apocalypse, but when they had come face to face with their first zombie- or whatever the hell it was- a few days ago, Evan had practically shit himself. 

"Are you ready." Vinny asked, holding onto the door knob. "If you're not, we could just do this tomorrow. They probably won't be able to get in yet."

Nobody said anything.

Vinny sighed and slowly opened the front door of Jeffs house, and peeked out of the door. It's been three weeks since the outbreak, and they have been lucky enough to be quiet and not attract much noise. They had watched zombie movies, including The Walking Dead on dvd for a while, taking notes and tips from the actors. It seemed like it could work, but none of them were Rick Grimes, and this wasn't Atlanta Georgia.

There weren't too many of those things around. They were mostly down the street always, and there were only probably less than a dozen in sight anyway. They walked slowly and emitted small non sexual moans which, after some time, made the ears ring. It sounded very primitive and unearthly, and it sure as hell looked that way too. Although the things had only started to decay, emitting foul smells and skin-sheds everywhere, they looked relatively human. Except for the blood, of course. It seemed like they were bleeding everywhere.

Vinny was first to go out, a small knife in hand. Then Evan, Alex, an Jeff, who demanded to be last to make sure Alex was safe and sound. Nobody denied him that request. As they stepped out, they all held their breath and hoped to God that they could make it to Vinnys car without being discovered. They were heading to his house, anyway, because there was probably (according to Vinny himself) better protection there. And since they had a problem with those things trying to get in from the basement window, they had all agreed that it was probably best to go there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was quiet and dark at Vinnys house. His parents were taking vacation down in Florida, and wouldn't have been back till a week after all this shit broke out. He hoped that it didn't spread that far, but knew deep down it his being that it most likely had.

And about those supplies? There were some. The refrigerator was still on somehow and had a few edible things just about to go bad, so that was nice. The water was still running, but nobody trusted it enough to actually drink it other than Evan occasionally. They had enough water bottles and other drinks for a lifetime, they would be fine. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm bored."  
"We know."  
"I'd rather be killing zombies."  
"Their not zombies, Evan, this isn't a movie."  
Evan rolled his eyes and groaned once more. They had been in Vinnys house for a day or two, and it was lifeless and boring. They had almost forgotten all about what was going on before, with All that crazy shit. None of them had seen slender- or whatever that thing was in a while, and the dog- creature hadn't been attacking Alex. Maybe they got eaten up by those things, too, and wouldn't cause anyone trouble anymore.

Crash.

In the small living room, there came a crash from a few rooms over filled with the sound of groans. Sparky started barking, and growled and made sounds even Alex had never heard before. Evan jumped up from the chair, bat in hand, and ran wards the noise.

"Evan, NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: hella   
Sorry I ended the chapter so shittly last time, I didn't really wanna write 8000 words xD (it was only 800- I didn't abide by the '1000 words a chapter' rule, banish me) anyway, school isn't really bothering me anymore since I talked it over with my mom and since I'm doing good in all my other classes, I don't think it's gonna matter if I fail programming. I'll just switch for next year (I wanna take digital media so that I can make a slender series)  
So anyway, hope you have a good day, and read on HYBRIDS!  
Note: Marble Hornets references, can you find them?//

 

Chapter Three: Does Anyone Else's Dog Do This?

 

Four days. It's been four long, excruciating, tedious days. 

Evan has been gone for all those days. He jumped out the broken window and into the piles of awaiting human corpses. He swung his bat around, and furiously screamed and yelled once they hit into him. They couldn't do anything, they had to watch, they had to run away and leave Evan behind. Jeff refused to try and help, because he saw. Evan was dead, dead for sure. His limbs were being pulled apart, his guts spilled astrew everywhere as they ate into him. It was the most terrifying thing any of them had ever seen.

They picked up their bags and ran out the front door. Jeff had to basically carry Alex, as he had become a statue. Stone cold and unmoving, probation terrified of watching Evan be torn apart one by one. 

But whatever the case, Evan was gone. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's been four days since then. They have been on the move, almost constantly, avoiding gangs and bad looking people, but also going in and out of houses looking for somewhere safe. Alex couldn't bring himself to kill any of the things, so when they were cornered, Jeff and Vinny had to fend them off and help him get away. It was only natural, Alex was only a kid. He would hold the barking, growling Sparky in his arms like a lifeboat and never dare to move when they were around. He always complained, and said that he could do it, he could kill them. He had to protect sparky, was his defense.

They had made themselves a little camp. It was at an abandoned shack they had found while walking through the woods. It was nice, it had its own water well and two beds. It looked like someone was already there, though, as water bottles and wrappers laid a strewn in one of the rooms with a dingy mattress in it. However, it was better than nothing, and it didn't seem like any of the things were around here.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX -present-

"Alright, how about some campfire stories?"

No response.

Vinny had been trying for two days to try and get Alex and Jeff to talk. They stared emptily down at the fire they had made on the porch of the shack, and had been eating chips around it. 

He sighed once more. "Please, guys, talk to me. You can't just... Be quiet. It's not healthy."

"My parents said I shouldn't be out here, but I let you take me anyway."

Right in the feels.

He looked with a sad expression to Alex, who was mindlessly petting Sparky, who was asleep. 

Jeff was looking into the fire, and looked up at Vinny and shook his head. "What is there to talk about? Evan? The fact we're probably dead?"

Vinny looked at the ground and said nothing.

A few hours of no talking, and no noise except for the fire crackling and the sounds of crickets and other forest animals, something happened.

They were all drowsily staring off into space, except for Vinny, who had fallen asleep. Sparky shot up suddenly, ears high and alerted. "What is it, girl?" Alex said, petting her ears. "Is one of them there?"

Instead,. She growled and barked a bit at the far end of the clearing. Where the forest had begun. 

Snap, snap.

Alex held his breath and listened. It sounded like there was something running towards them, but he was unable to see as it was too dark. He could only make out the shapes of the trees and tall grass, but nothing else.

Jeff looked over and stood up, trying to get a better look over there. "You think it's one of those things?" He asked, watching as Sparky growled and barked. "I-i don't know."

Then, it came.

It was that... That thing. The dog thing. It had came running sideways from the forest and into the clearing on all fours, it's hairless skin like body getting closer. It was fast.

Jeffs eyes widened as he gripped a knife from his bag and yelled for Vinny, who jumped up with a start. "What!" 

Alex had gotten up and walked behind Jeff, and Vinny had noticed the thing that was now less than twenty feet from them. 

Just as it would have hit them, just as it would go to pounce on Vinny, it stopped. It looked towards the forest. It made these sounds that sounded so unnatural. It looked back at the group and frowned, running to the side and back into the woods. 

"What the..."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I only had like 800 words last time, once again, and I apologize, ONCE AGAIN. I really just want to get this done so that I can upload it to archiveofourown. (In writing this on wattpad, I cross post) so anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the cheesy ending next chapter, I thought it would be a little bit of a mindfuck *wink wonk* anyway, read on HYBRIDS. And enjoy. (Sorry I made Alex seem kinda wimpy okay c: he's cute tho so)

 

Chapter Four: HABITS RABBITS

Jeff and Vinny stared eyed at the thing as it ran back into the forest, making loud breathing sounds and snarling noises as it did so. "What the-" Vinny mustered to speak, looking at Jeff, and Jeff looking back at Alex, who had curled into the crevice of His back with Sparky in his arms. However, with the dog creature gone, the snapping coming from where it came didn't stop. It wasn't as quick, but someone- or something- was still heading their way. Vinny grabbed a bat from his bag and wielded it tightly in his hands, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"What, you gonna kill me?"

That voice was utterly familiar.

Whoever the voice belonged to, he had walked slowly from the shadows of the forest and out into the open. It was too dark to see who- or what- it was, but they would find out.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't even recognize your pal..."

The voice was deep as the man set down the large black knife down on the concrete of the shack's porch. The man lifted his head up and revealed a deadly smile.

"E-Evan?"

He laughed and stepped back a bit. "Finally, you notice."

Jeff and Vinny exchanged glances once again.

"We saw y-you die," Alex said quietly. "You were ripped l-limb from limb."

Evan's bloody figure chuckled and picked up the knife again. "Well, guess this is a miracle then, eh?"

Alex his his face in Jeffs back once again, sparky growling at the blood soaked Evan. Evan shrugged and sat down next to the fire aimlessly, twiddling with his knife. "Seems like you guys had a good time without me! You're even having a vampire." He poked the fire with the knife and laughed once more. "Damn, but after seeing h- I mean me get eaten alive, I guess your mental states aren't exactly the best ah?" 

"Evan. How in the fuck are you alive?" Vinny hissed. "We SAW you die. Your guts were everywhere. They are you alive."

Evan said nothing but stare at the fire.

Vinny sat down, wide eyed. Jeff turned around and put his arms gently on Alex's shoulders, and gave him a small smile. They sat down aswell, next to each other, Alex trying to scoot away from Evan. Sparky was still growling at him.

"You know, when you guys left me, I really thought I was gonna die" Evan shook his head, the smile still on his face. "I felt it, you know. My body didn't shut down or whatever- I watched them destroy me. But I wasn't me. I was..."

He stopped abruptly and looked over at Alex. "Can you get her to shut up?"

Alex looked at Evan and shook his head. "I-I-"

Evan rolled his eyes. "Oh I get it, she's just scared." He stood up and walked over to Alex and Sparky, who ha backed up in his arms and continued to growl and hiss. "It's just your old pal Evan, boo boo."

As he reached down to pet her, her teeth shower and she bit harshly on Evans hand. Blood started to pour from the bite wound as Alex took sparky away from him, cursing at her. Evan didn't wince, or jump, or curse the dog. Instead he looked at the blood coming from his hand and sighed, sitting back down. "I forgot. That happens sometimes. Cats don't do that though."

Jeff looked at Alex, and frowned, taking Sparky from his arms and petting her until she stopped growling, and fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Evan had stated mindlessly into the fire for hours on end. He didn't look away, or even blink. He seemed so distant, so out of it. None of them could even figure out how he was alive. 

It was almost morning, the sun shining from the cracks of the tree line and illuminating some. Alex had fallen asleep on Jeffs shoulder, and he didn't date move him. So, when Vinny was watching Evan, Jeff asked if he could take his place as Alex's shoulder holder while he went to piss. Vin agreed, and took his place for a minute while Sparky and him went into the bushes to do their business.

Jeff was tired and drowsy, not having slept much in five days, maybe ten hours in all. So when the thing had picked up Sparky- and started to eat into her flesh, sparky barking and hissing and making sounds of pain- it took him a second to realize that anything was happening. Vinny had looked over to the bushes and called out for Jeff, but he was already running back to the campsite. He had a horrorfied look on his face, and mindlessly grabbed a knife and ran back.

"Jeff, what's going on!?"

Evan had looked up from the fire and smiled as Jeff ran back into the bushes with his knife. Vinny shook Alex and woke him up, and took a bat and ran hastily after Jeff.

When Alex noticed the whimpers and cries and barks of Sparky, even in his tired state he yelled for her and ran after Vinny.

Evan- or HABIT- Got up with a knife in his hands and followed slowly, walking as if nothing was happening.

A horde of them had came from the bushes. One was chewing on sparky, and Jeff was fighting three or four at once. Vinny was surrounded, and Alex stood in shock.

Jeff was tramped on. Vin was bitten and couldn't handle the pain anymore, passing out. Alex had picked up his bat and swung, while screaming and yelling ; but to no avail. They were gone, he was gone. The things sat down aimlessly around them, and dug into them like a turkey dinner.

Evan stood, smiling at the things at some of them had started to make their way to him. He looked around and sighed, walking back in the direction he came in. "Their all yours," he said, the operator standing behind him. Habit pushed past the tall figure and growled at him. "And next time, you let me deal with them. Don't send that dog fucker."

XxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: final chapter, prepare your butts!  
Also sorry for the shitty ending I literally regret nothing

 

Chapter Five (Final): DREAM LOG

 

"So... Let's see. I had Doritos and Gummy Worms before bed last night. I- uh, I had a horrible dream. We were coming back from Brooklyn or whatever and... When we got back, there were zombies and shit everywhere, right!? And I died, but like, i came back. It was so weird. And then, as I was like watching my friends die in front of me, I woke up." Evan rubbed his eyes. "I definitely don't want to eat any more bad food before bed ever again. I never want to dream like that." He smiled to the camera. "It's four am right now, and Vinny and Jeff are... Somewhere. I can't find them. Alex isn't here, either. I'll probably go out and find them later. The phone service isn't working too well but I'll figure out something. See all you HYBRIDS later."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
